haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hay Day Wiki
Welcome to the Hay Day Wiki Hay Day is a social farming simulation game developed by Supercell for iOS devcies (iPhone/iPod/iPad). In dieser Wiki will ich Informationen über das Spiel "Hay Day" sammeln. Gameplay Levels: This details the rewards per given level. Item Analysis: Bacon and Eggs, Corn, Soybean, Eggs Links Open in iTunes Official Facebook Page :: Supercell homepage List of products 'ALL ABOUT CROPS' ( ) = How much of the item is needed [ ] = xp received 'TIPS AND TRICKS' Add many friends, whether you know him/her or not. Benefits of friends are: - Many friends means many sellers, many sellers means many varities of items. -You get to see what people have for sale before it is advertised in the newspaper, therefore avoiding the rush of people all trying to buy the same item at the same time. - More neighbours, more chance to find treasure boxes. Which contain coins, 5 diamonds, a nail, a screw, a wood panel, a bolt, a plank, or duct tape. But sometimes you must use 3 diamonds to open it. And also you can check their trees and bushes. You get xp when you touch shaking trees and bushes. They have a sign with an exclamation point on them, so you can't miss them. Advertising is everything in selling. When you are stuck trying to sell your item, try advertising it. It will help you to sell your item(s). DO NOT sell eggs or eggs and bacon, unless you sell them dirt cheap. The market is flooded with "egg people" and "egg and bacon people". Just don't do it, because people generally aren't interested. Fruit or crops are not an overly desirable item either unless they are cheap. If you want to make money fast, sell things that are hard to find in the newspaper. These are sugar, syrup and cream. Selling things that take time to make and are complicated are big sellers too, such as pies, cakes and ice cream. Sell things a little bit under their maximum price - you will get followers if you consistently do this, and your stuff will sell out fast. Wait to decorate your farm! Things are very expensive in the later levels - build up your farm first and then, when it is easier to make money once your farm is more sophisticated, then you can decorate it. Plan the decorations on your farm carefully. Each time you buy an item, it will increase in price. So what starts off seeming an inexpensive decoration now will be very expensive once you have a few of them. Collect building supplies! People constantly need these to upgrade their silos and barns, and some of these items are hard to come by, so when you get them, put them out for sale at full price, and they will almost always be bought right away. A good piece of info to keep in mind is that you can advertise one thing in the newspaper every half hour, and this will be the first item you put out for sale if your waiting period is up. It is a good idea to advertise your best, most desirable item first. If you put out a building material, and advertise this item, then a lot of people will visit your store. You will know which item has successfully been advertised because it will have a little ticket icon on it. A trick I use is, before I go to bed at night, I plant the most time consuming crops, such as chilli peppers, pumpkin and lavender. Then you have it for the next day and don't have to wait. This is also useful for making the most time consuming feed (right now for me, it's sheep feed). You get two feed makers, and all your animals need to be fed at different rates. The chickens need to be fed most often, and sheep the least, for example. If you use one silo just for chicken feed, and the other one for the other animals that need to be fed less, then this might help them to be continuously fed. A good piece of advice is to keep the chickens constantly producing eggs. Then when your neighbours walk up to your farm to purchase items, I find they often buy eggs, and pay quite well for them. This way you never have to sell them in the newspaper (in fact, PLEASE don't), and you have a nice little income generator when your neighbours ask for them. BOAT ORDERS You can pay to fix up your dock, and then a boat will come in with orders for items that you have to fill. These are generally very hard to fill, and you will probably have to buy items from the newspaper, etc. A good place to try and get hard to find items, or just general help filling these orders, is http://forum.supercell.net/forum.php. Also, look for Hay Day on Facebook. There is a group just for trading food, and one just for trading materials. You can connect with people there and sign them up on your GC< and they can put specific items out for sale for you if they have them, and vice versa. 'Cost of Farm Equipment' Bakery - 20 Feed mill - free, 7595 Dairy - 50 Sugar Mill - 350 Popcorn Pot - 1180 BBQ Grill - 730 Pie Oven - 3100 Loom - 4800 Cake Oven - 14200 Smelters - 11000, 22000, 31500, 41000, 50500 Juice Press - 36800 Ice Cream Maker - 42195 Jam Maker - 68500 Jeweler 38 - 78200 Coffee Kiosk 42 - Docks - 16000 Mine - 26000 Category:Browse Category:External Link